Shield (disambiguation)
A shield refers to both a self-defensive talent and the vampire showing it. Since no two human beings or vampires think exactly the same way, no two talents are identical; accordingly, different shields work differently, though with the same end: protecting the bearer. Two different types of shield are recognized: "mental", which repels purely mental attacks but fails to be effective on physical ones, and "protective", which foils both kinds of attack by making the attacker forget its actions, intentions and motivations. Mental shields This type of shield blocks any and all powers acting on the mind, not necessarily malevolent ones. Two people show it in the books: Bella Swan, who has it in its most advanced and developed form, and her father Charlie, who shows it in its most undeveloped and rudimentary form. As a human, Bella considered this power a 'glitch' in her head; Edward had teased her that he could only read AM minds, and that she was on FM. Her shield seems to be based on her "private mind", a place where no one can harm her. It also made her very desirable to Aro, who likes to collect vampires with special abilities for the Volturi guard. Three months after her becoming a vampire, Eleazar correctly describes it as a shield. With the help of Kate and Zafrina, Bella learns to gain some control over it, eventually coming to include a number of other individuals at the same time. This comes useful in Breaking Dawn when she includes her family and friends under it, protecting them from the powers of Jane, Alec, or any of the Volturi guard. She also learns to remove it to allow mental powers to work on her, as to allow Edward to read her mind. While her main shield is pushed out to protect others, a secondary shield also surrounds her personally. It also works as a one-way glass, allowing the power of the shielded vampires to work undisturbed. Bella mentions that she can sense who she is shielding, since they somehow become part of her. In the case of shape-shifters, a cascading effect has been observed: the shielding of an Alpha allows the protection of the whole pack. Bella initially had a very hard time pushing it up, describing it as an elastic recoil. This obstacle mainly comes from her subconscious desire to protect her mind above all else. Once she learns to let go of that desire, she gains complete control over it, able to shape it in any way she pleases (even make it wrap around her targets like living plastic), though it takes concentration to make it work properly. This comes handy when she removes Kate from her shield while still protecting Garrett. In battle, Bella needs to be protected from attacks in order to keep her shield around her allies. Limitations Though this shield is powerful, it has many limitations. For instance, it cannot work against a physical attack, allowing for an intruder to attack directly. Renesmee Cullen is the only individual capable to penetrate it, placing thoughts and images in her mother's mind. Alice Cullen manages to get around it, because her ability allows her to sense the outcomes of decisions already made, which would probably relate more to the flow of time than to the mind of individuals. Bella also can't block Jasper Hale's ability of emotional manipulation; Marcus's ability to read relationships; Siobhan's ability to affect reality; Benjamin's control of natural elements because it's a purely physical power; and James's tracking sense. Protective shields Protective shields have the power to deflect any and all kinds of physical attack, by making the attacker temporarily forget her or his intentions and motivations and go the other way. Relatively little is known about this power. Renata, of the Volturi Guard, shows it in protection of Aro, and she needs to physically in contact with him. On occasion, she includes Marcus and Caius in her shield. Eleazar has mentioned that she can project her shield several meters out from herself to protect those of her priority. Limitations This power is more restricted than Bella Swan's. As, like most abilities, it is mental, it does not influence Bella and those she protects. Possible shields The following are not formally named as shields, but it is speculated that they may fit the description: *Fred, with the gift of illusionary repulsion. Since Fred's ability is mental, it is likely that, as with Renata, Bella Swan is immune to it. *Victoria, with a talent for self-preservation that allowed her to find the escape from danger in a given situation. Category:Special Abilities